One Sixth (HIATUS)
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: Miku is a miracle working scientist that has found the secret to immunity and has discovered things that were impossible through a satellite. But when a man with nothing comes to her and asks her something beyond belief, will they both have 1/6 remaining? [HIATUS until further notice]


**o~O~o 1/6 o~O~o**

Life.

It's a game that could only be played once; and there was no such thing as losing. It was a miracle, a curse, a bind, a freedom, a hope, a dream. But there was a single girl who overcame the boundaries of our lives.

Studying endlessly, the smartest human in the world found the secret to freedom and immunity. She was a greatly respected person, and was even elected to become a leader. But, the girl simply declined and said, "There isn't enough time."

Everyone was surprised, for they knew the miracle scientist could live for however long as she wanted; but soon enough people moved on and eventually forgot about it. The miracle-working girl still couldn't grant all wishes, even if she wanted. There was something stronger than the girl who defied life out there.

The scientist realized this when she met someone she would never forget.

**~1/6~**

Bathed in riches, showered with respect and power, the miracle working woman could bend the world any way she decided. She knew this all too well, but she never considered that path, because it would be a long, painful path of destruction.

First Dimension: Nothingness. Some say space – a 'thing' with unknown façades.

Second: Lines, one this connecting to the other – a connection.

Third: Depth – making something touchable, deep and full.

Fourth: Time - moving in real-time, on par with the levels of what God can see.

Fifth: Possibilities - making the impossible possible.

Sixth: Life.

The Sixth Dimension is what the miracle mathematician experienced, a superhuman woman who had found the one key to immunity.

This is the story of the woman who was God herself, and the person who came with her.

**~2/6~**

Sitting in her laboratory as usual, the genius scientist fiddles through her discoveries as usual; searching endlessly for something that she may have missed, something that had been ignored, something that made her _this way. _People thought it was simply a miracle, which it was. But miracles were supposed to be pleasing, amazing and flawless. Whereas, she could count this a failed attempt even though no one believed her. She was too weak to tell them why.

With chemically altered teal her and large, adapted eyes, sparkling with the richest of blues and a voice that wails like soft bells, the chemist was admired by many. In this particular year, the girl knew that the Spica star in the Virgo constellation, approximately 260 light years away from earth was to move 0.0009 nanometres to the right at the angle of 93.7897 degrees. She knew that the sun would burn 0.004 degrees hotter than on Sunday, and not even she knew why. Was it because she could be called 'on par with God'? Or was it that was really was superhuman? She denied this strongly, though. She promised herself and everyone who knew of her she was an ordinary human girl.

_There must be something here; a trace of how my calculations were incorrect..._

Failing wasn't her forte, or her cup of tea, for that matter. But nevertheless, she sighed in exasperation and gave up… temporarily. Her teal pigtails flailed around her messily in her bacteria-free lab as she decided to let her 'genius' brain sleep.

When she woke up, her body was on the cold concrete floor and lying in a small puddle of her own saliva. She groaned in disgust and she went in search of some disinfectants. She scrubbed tensely at her bodily fluids, taking delight in the extremely potent smell of the anti-bacterial products that would usually turn away any normal person. Once she was finished, she made her away into a large, white - but equally as sterile – bathroom. Pressing a few buttons on a touchscreen tablet installed in the wall, she then proceeded to enter her sophisticated shower. She held her limbs slightly away from each other as the enormous shower head piled on layers of soap and several chemically enhanced products onto her skin and began to wash her like in a car wash.

As she left her 27.89 degree cleaning process, she got dressed and before leaving, glanced at another installed wall-tablet next to her bed. But this tablet was hardly as unsophisticated as the Cleaning Monitor. It was easily 38 inches and displayed the view directed at one of her most successful – not to mention first – satellite floating in the depths in space, looking for more things for the genius to discover. Her delicate but plain summer dress fluttered around her as she leapt back into her lab. She pranced to the entrance and as she turned the stainless steel handle doorknob to exit, she clicked one of the seven buttons as she left and all the lights in her whole laboratory blinked into darkness. The smell of pollution on the street tickled her nose, but she kept walking forward.

A few streets down she arrived at a large warehouse which she entered without any concern at all.

"Hey, are you here, Tyron?" She called into the darkness, the porcelain floor below her radiating the coldness up to her cheeks.

"Tyron, are you here?" She persisted.

Suddenly a small voice croaked out in reply. "Is that you, Miku?" it asked.

The lights flashed on without effort and the shiny and spotless white walls were revealed. All the large warehouse room was pure-looking and nothing short of the 'whitest-of-white'. In the middle in 6 rows were sets of 2 white plastic benches.

"Oh, hey" Tyron greeted her as he approached from the corner of the room.

"So, you're short of supplies?" He guessed. Much to Miku's displeasure, he was more than right. She shrugged and avoided his mocking gaze.

"You can never have enough of one thing" She stated, trying to reduce the embarrassment. Tyron laughed and walked to one of the spotless benches.

"Very true, very true," he agreed.

"So what do you need this time, Miku?" He asked, hoisting a large yellow tub of chemicals from under the bench. She twirled her hair and mused for a moment in embarrassment.

"The lot" She mumbled almost inaudibly. Tyron laughed hysterically. He took a fair few minutes to compose himself before he could glance at Miku's cherry-coloured face.

"You're not joking, are you?" He said, his laughing abruptly stopping. Miku stamped her foot against the floor and sniggered.

"It's not to be unexpected of me, is it?" She snorted. Tyron nodded at bought her the tub of countless liquids. "So now you owe me… $4,000."

Miku shrugged and chuckled lightly.

"Whatever. When do you want me to transfer it?"

Tyron spat a few humourless chuckles. But he soon realized that Miku wasn't being cocky at all, she meant what she had said. He just shook his head and grinned. "Whenever is fine with me."

"Well thanks for these anyway, I'll have to drop them off before I go any further…" She sighed, struggling to grasp the heavy load.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll keep them here and I'll help you get them back to your lab when you come back, okay?"

"Really, you would? That would be so helpful, thank you" Miku cried, flashing a grateful smile. She nodded a quick goodbye and raced down the following streets, remembering a conference she had to attend.

**~3/6~**

Miku stopped recording the conference, as she was elected the minute. She wrote the final sentence:

_The meeting has ended at 7:48:23 PM_

Without even looking at a clock, her hand managed to type the ending right on the tick of time. Miku suddenly gasped in pain as she felt a pang of pain in her chest. Her co-workers rushed to her aide, hushing her and asking whether she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks" She replied to them all. She regained her posture and attempted a reassuring smile.

"That was some great research you had there, Miku" Redan, a co-worker, complimented her. Miku giggled and nodded her thanks. Before long, with a few lattes digested, Miku decided to walk around town before she had to return to Tyron. The streets glittered with gleaming city lights, reflecting off building after building. They shined in a way that even to Miku, could be a fairly close match to her stars. But, these glittering lights were more exciting than calming. The pavement, much to Miku's disappointment, was riddled was cigarettes and rubbish of all sorts. The cars, pumping out fumes and pollution as she walked; the people racing through their busy lives; the loud performers and most of all, the dainty and tiny stars in the night sky – they were like her pictures but just scaled down to be tiny dots. Miku gasped again in pain, but brushed it off carelessly.

"Oh, look! It's the miracle professor, Hatsune Miku!" A woman yelled from the distance. Miku lifted her head to the voice.

"It is! I wonder whether she will answer questions for us!"

"I heard she has been to a different planet!"

"She did travel into space on her satellite, remember?"

"Oh, yes! That was amazing. We have to ask her about that!"

And just as expected, floods of people rushed up to Miku, even cameraman to budding photographers crowded around her. Her face a little flustered, instantly changed from annoyance to a coy, meek smirk.

"Miku, what was it like in space?"

"Where there other life forms?"

"Where is your satellite? You know the one that was said to reveal the secret of immunity!"

"Uh…uh…" Miku mumbled.

The crowd fell silent as they awaited her reply. Miku looked a little frantically around her, and a dark alleyway caught her eye. It was just behind her.

"Look, a new planet!" Miku screamed, pointing to a random star in the sky. The entire crowd pointed their eyes and cameras alike at the dim light in the clouds as Miku raced down the street.

"She's escaping!" Someone exclaimed as they chased after her.

_The alleyway will be on the other side, too. I should be able to slip in there. _

She raced around the corner, her flat and thin-soled shoes giving her a disadvantage. They all approached her quickly, but just in time, she turned the short corner and disappeared into the dark alleyway that was about 2 meters from the corner. She leant against the moist wall and sighed in relief as the mob flew past her. Even though she wasn't a famous singer, actress or designer – people took so much notice of her nonetheless. Thank God there was Tyron who stocked the chemicals. She couldn't stand facing the same epidemic as soon as she got out of her car every day. Miku heard a distorted groan. And suddenly, the alleyway here didn't seem like a good idea in the slightest. There was another groan. Miku stood stiffly against the wall, paralysed from fear and anxiety. Again the moan reached her ears. But this time, Miku noticed the groan was of pain. She spun her head to the dark alleyway and followed the dark rumblings. As her eyes adjusted to the imminent darkness, her sight was directed to a man covered in blood on the stone ground, clutching his gut in pain.

"Oh, my God…!" Miku shrieked as she saw two bodies beside him. Her hands were trembling, and her legs were on the brink of collapsing, but her subconscious urged her to help the one that was still living. The least she could do was end his pain. Miku quickly snapped her phone from her pocket and sent Tyron a text message.

_From: Hatsune Miku_

_To: Tyron Billix_

_Time: Today, 8:12 PM_

_I can't pick the chemicals up now, sorry. I'll see to it tomorrow._

_Miku_

She then attempted to pick up the man, carefully snaking her arm under his back. She held his knees in her free arm and stumbled back to the street. The path had suspiciously emptied, but she was on the edge of the city – so it was to be expected. Her knees buckled as she tried to carry the unknown man home. The streets were long and hard, and Miku was on the verge of just ending his pain there and then; but she had to at least try to revive him first.

She managed to travel 5 streets down and almost collapsed as she reached the front of her lab – also a part of her own apartment. The man was still moaning, but far more intensely. Miku didn't notice though – in her care, he could even survive if his heart was cut out. Bloody tears were spilling onto her hands as a cried softly while continuing the groan in pain. Finally, as she pushed her door open and clicked the 3rd button under the knob, she dropped the man onto her once totally sterile floors. She sighed in exhaustion but decided to assess his wounds before she worried about her own…

**~4/6~**

Two bullet wounds in both his shoulders, one in his stomach – his wounds weeping endless clots of blood – from the look of it, the shooting was probably at random. There was not much of him to work with, but perseverance was the only way to accomplish anything. Miku stood up and prepared several fluids, water, ice and utensils of all sorts.

One by one, Miku surgically removed each bullet. They were deep and he was lucky they didn't go through his shoulder blades. His stomach would be something difficult to repair though. Miku pondered how the mysterious man could still be alive at the moment – but she thought he must have been strong, or something similar.

She grappled on of the chemicals from beside her and filled a syringe half-full. She then filled it to the top with another fluid which was florescent purple. She carefully flicked the glass to remove the air bubbles and plunged it into his chest.

"That should keep you going," She murmured to herself.

Her chest ached again, but she ignored it once again and instead dragged the stranger into her bathroom. She found a handheld showerhead and washed him down to remove him of his bloody coverings. The water looked gruesome as the blood and tissue swirled in the water, but it was not an unnatural sight for Miku. After she was finished, she examined the man again, his clothes removed. His hair was a brilliant blue and his skin was pale and porcelain. His delicate features were like no other Miku had seen on a man. Suddenly, the blue-haired man started coughing and moaning as his wounds began to weep again. Miku groaned in annoyance and fetched herself a new batch of the liquid she again plunged into his chest with a syringe. She went back out into her lab and found more chemicals. She bought them and carefully poured them into her gloved hands. But, the first one was not a fluid – instead, small, red pallets fell into her hands. In each wound she laid them in and then coated the wounds in the other chemical – an aqua gel that closed his wounds instantly. She applied another layer to be safe and then allowed the man to wake up in his own time.

A long time passed, but finally the unknown man with glistening blue hair awoke.

**~5/6~**

The blue-haired man blinked away the water from his eyes and stared at Miku confusedly, still not aware of where he was. She gave him a welcoming smile but as soon as his eyes returned to focus, he entered panic.

"Where are they?" He yelled.

"Where are Meiko and Kaiko?" He screamed. Miku widened her eyes in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" She murmured. The man's eyes squinted as he began to recognize Miku.

"…what? You're the miracle scientist Hatsune Miku, aren't you?" He asked. Miku nodded respectively.

"You… you… you know where they are, right?" He panicked, latching onto Miku's shoulders and shaking her violently. Miku slapped his hands away and glared at him with a new strictness.

"No."

"But you must…!" He exclaimed.

"I have no idea what happened to them. But I know what happened to you" Miku snorted, holding up one of the bullets in her fingers.

"Bullets…" He mumbled, and suddenly he began to sweat as he realized.

"They're… not… not… are they…?" He attempted.

"If you are talking about the others with you… then I am sorry, you're right. They were dead when I found you…" Miku told him, remorse and pity in her voice.

The man's eyes widened and began to tear rapidly.

"NO!" He wailed as he hit his head against the tiles of Miku's flooring.

"Hey!" Miku hissed, grabbing his head by his hair, "I didn't save you for nothing, you know. Don't waste your chance at life again."

"They _were _my life! Now they're dead, so that means that I should be dead, too!" He retorted. Miku spat obscenities that she had never used while she tried to bring him to calmness.

"Stop it. Now, you owe me something 'before you depart', got it?" Miku hissed. The man's cloudy eyes looked at her quizzically.

"Tell me who you are, and maybe I'll let you die."

**~6/6~**

Of course, she was lying – but she meant about him owing her. Really, every person owed Miku something - but she was merciful.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kaito,"

"Who are Meiko and Kaiko?" Miku decided to just get to the hard things first – it would save him the sad memories later.

"…what?"

"I said who are Meiko and Kaiko?" Apparently she wasn't going to retract, either.

"Meiko… is my wife – _was _my wife, and Kaiko was our daughter…" He said, more tears rolling rapidly down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Miku wasn't expected so tragic.

"Don't be. It can't be helped now, I guess…" he managed, before breaking into more tears.

Miku sorrowfully patted his shoulders as he mourned over his family. Miku whispered a quiet promise to him that she would give them a funeral and let him say goodbye. He looked up to the miracle science with hopeful eyes and whispered something back.

But Miku was shocked, it was impossible! It was taboo.

She disagreed to it immediately and even went as far as to slap him across the cheek, which just made him wail more. She was unsure of what to do, feeling awkward about his crying and the thing he had whispered. Another pang of pain hit Miku, and she began to splutter uncontrollably. She grasped the nearly empty syringe but thrust it into herself and retracted it quickly. Kaito looked up to Miku in fear, but she quickly restored and assured him of her health.

But again, she was lying…

**~1~**

**A/N:**

**Miku – Scientist who found the secret to immunity and is considered to be 'on par with God'.**

**Tyron Billix – Chemical Merchant, Miku's friend**

**Meiko – Kaito's wife, deceased**

**Kaiko – Meiko and Kaito's daughter, deceased**

**Redan – Miku's co-worker**

**Based off the song 1/6 by Hatsune Miku, 1 chapter down, 5 to go. I don't own Vocaloid, or the song – but I own the plot and the names Redan and Tyron Billix ©**

**Word count: 3,035 excluding AN. 3,206 including.**

**M x**


End file.
